Latex binders that adsorb to TiO2 are known to form composites with TiO2, leading to greater pigment efficiency in paint films. It is possible to use the adsorbing polymer as a portion of the binder in the paint (pre-composite) to maximize hiding and to use a second non adsorbing (let-down) binder to achieve other desired properties and to reduce cost. One of the problems often observed with current pre-composite technology is formation grit occurring during the preparation of the composite arising from the uncontrolled reaction of the pre-composite with TiO2. To control grit, the formulator must carefully mix the adsorptive latex with the pigment under controlled conditions to avoid flocculation, which often requires expensive high shear mixing. It would, therefore, be an advantage to reduce grit formation in formulations that include latex binder and TiO2 in a controlled and cost-effective manner.